One Last Chance
by FireHawk01
Summary: [FLASH-FICTION] It's not about "having" time it's about "making" time. Because the greatest gift you can give to your loved ones is your time, your attention, your care and your love.


_**DISCLAIMER**_

 _This is a work of fiction. I_ _do not own the cast._ _E_ _very real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance._ _T_ _he incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. A_ _ny unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted._

* * *

 **_oOo_ One Last Chance _oOo_**

"I am sorry Tarika, I have to meet my informer."

"But_" Before Tarika could say something, Abhijeet hung up.

"Always work, work and work. He hasn't got a single hour free for me. Work late, then use his free time for himself. I wish those days back five months, the start of our marriage. He was only mine then! Thinking those thoughts, Tarika left the Cafe.

Night, 11:56 pm

Abhijeet arrived home, opening the door he entered inside. Taarika looked at him, hoping he would be ready for a conversation but he was busy on phone. He waved to Tarika and gestured to bring him a glass of water. Without any further delay, he made his way to the bedroom.

After twenty minutes, he came down in a T-shirt and loose trousers. He spotted the glass on table and Tarika on the sofa. He picked the glass, and gulped in one go. As he sat beside Tarika, he switched on the TV, WWF final.

"Tarika, baby, I'm sorry, I had to_"

"I just wanted an easy day with my husband. Is that too much to ask?" Tarika's voice was heavy.

"Baby you know that my work_"

Tarika interrupted again, "Yeah, work, work and work. Don't giver time to your family, to your wife, to your friends, to your Mother_" Tarika bit her lips on her last words. She was angry with Abhijeet but she would never say anything about Abhijeet's past that could make him guilty.

Tarika looked at Abhijeet who was trying hard not to show his emotions. "I _ I am sorry, Abhijeet .. Abhijeet look at me. Abhi..." She cupped Abhijeet's face and tried to read it. After a long awkward silence, Abhijeet spoke "Tarika, I ...

...I am...

...sorry..."

Tarika was teary. "Please, don't! I didn't want to hurt you. I ..."

"I know you won't..." Abhijeet said. "Can you make me an espresso, please?"

"Sure." Saying this Tarika went to the kitchen to make. As she returned, Abhijeet was not in the hall. She made her way straight to the roof because this was the only place Abhijeet could have gone after a heated conversation. Star gazing, trying to find her mother in those stars.

Tarika put the tray on table and stepped towards Abhijeet.

"I am not a good husband." Abhijeet whispered.

"No, you are!" Taria said, placing her hand on his which was firmly holding the railing.

"You wanted to talk about something important this morning?" Abhijeet.

"I am pregnant." tarika said quietly.

"Really?" Abhijeet asked with a little joy in his voice.

"I missed my periods, so I went to a gynecologist. Six weeks!"

"I am going to be a father?" Abhijeet asked.

"I am going to be a mother but you're not going to be a father. I want divorce. That's what I wanted to talk about." Tarika said controlling her tears.

"Nooo_Tarika please, don't give up on me. I'll try_" Now Abhijeet was pleading.

"I am tired Abhijeet. Tired of your obsession with work, you give me no time. I not your bedmate at nights, I am your WIFE." Tarika stressed on the last word. This could be a heated argument but north were sensible and knew that arguing would make it worst.

"No it's not like that, Tarika! I_" Abhijeet felt someone pinched his heart.

"If it's not like that, then, why don't I feel?" Tarika asked.

"Give me one last chance. I will settle everything, everything! You won't have regrets. Please?" Abhijeet requested.

"One last chance!" Tarika said and Abhijeet instantly hugged her. "Thanks!"


End file.
